Love Is Strength
by Dr.HelenL
Summary: Cora lives past episode 2x16, and her and Regina are trying to fix their relationship. This eventually leads to a large fight and Regina storms out. Cora - not wanting her daughter to stay mad at her - follows Regina out to the car and gets in. They get into a car crash and Cora saves her. She waits for Regina to wake up and finally says what she should have said a long time ago.


Love Is Strength

Summary: Cora lives past the episode The Miller's Daughter, and her and Regina are trying to fix their relationship. This eventually leads to a large fight, and Regina storms out. Cora - not wanting her daughter to stay mad at her - follows Regina out to the car and gets in. Although she is mad, Cora does not budge from the car and Regina begins to drive off. When discussing their argument in the car, they get into an accident when a deer jumps in front of them and Cora wakes up to find her daughter in critical condition. Cora is forced to pull Regina out of the wreck, but it is not enough - she needs to get to a hospital. Rated: T (just to be safe; language, mentions of abuse) Main Characters: Cora Mills (The Queen of Hearts), Regina Mills (The Evil Queen) Minor Characters: Emma Swan, Dr. Whale (Dr. Frankenstein), David Nolan (Prince Charming), Mary-Margaret (Snow White), Henry Mills Disclaimer/Notes: OUAT, and the characters in it do not belong to me.

* * *

It had been a week since Regina and Cora's little 'fight' in Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop had occurred and both the witches were forced to stay indoors because the entire town was a hair close to trying to execute them. Regina knew that they never would get to her - Henry would make sure that Emma and the Charmings did not harm her - however Cora was a different story. The town did not take to kindly that the retired Queen Of Hearts was in town and stirring up trouble. The only thing that convinced the Charmings not to try to execute her Mother was the fact that she finally had a heart.

And for that, at least, Regina was thankful. She needed her Mother still. When Cora had nearly died in her arms Regina could feel the fear of looming death and the strange tightness one gets in their throat when they sense that something bad was going to happen. Except it never did. And Regina was appreciative to whatever fate that she got a second chance with her Mother. But what she did not wish for was to be stuck with her all day. No, Regina would rather not be.

It was hard to live so close with someone whom you have always viewed synonymous with the very beginning of the ruin of your life. When Regina looked upon Cora's face she could remember the disdain when she told Regina how disappointed she was, that she could be better. Sometimes, Regina would see the woman that used to use her magic to squeeze the life out of her until she would beg her Mother she would be good. And now, with all the love in her eyes it was even harder because she should have seen that look a long time ago.

She knew her Mother loved her now - it was plain to see. What made Regina avoid her Mother's loving gaze and ignore her gentle words was that she never knew them before. Partially, Regina wondered if it was because she did not know how to react to her Mother's love, but deep down Regina knew. She knew that she could not bear to think that her Mother suddenly could love after decades of not loving. How could she?

Even when her Mother said that she loved her, Regina could not believe it. She was never once told when she was a girl that she was loved. From her Father, yes - but her Mother never uttered those words. Regina didn't think she could ever get used to the idea that her Mother loved her, that she really truly loved her. Not with the flashes of Daniel's death replaying in her mind. Not with the look her Mother always gave her when she was disappointed. Not when she saw her Mother's hand, glowing a violet color as she used her magic to squeeze her body - and sometimes even hit her straight out.

And Regina was scared, because she knew that she wanted to get to know her Mother, to love her properly like a daughter and Mother should love each other. But she was terrified that maybe they would never get to that point. She knew what her Mother had done - she had abused her, manipulated her, using her only for her own goals. She had controlled her, and even took away the love of her life. 'How could we move on?' Regina thought..

Even in a mansion, Regina worked hard to avoid her Mother. She needed some time to think. To think of how this could work out - if it could. She couldn't look at her own Mother. But Cora could look at her. In fact, Cora tried not to avoid her daughter (much to her frustration). Cora felt the opposite of what Regina did, it seemed.

Not only was Cora out of her mind trying to figure out modern appliances and gadgets, but she also seemed to have extreme problems controlling her emotions. Regina had never seen anything like it nor did she want to continue looking. All of her feelings showed plainly at her face, and sometimes Regina would think she saw a glimmer of hate or scorn showing up.

She was wrong though.

Cora had been doing a lot of contemplation the last few days and she realized some of her own feelings. First came the undeniable love for her daughter, and then came the sheer grief. Grief was a horrible thing to slip into, and Cora had been doing so secretly for the past week. In her room she would try to solve these strange sensations and emotions. She hadn't done so in ages and it left her largely handicapped.

Sometimes, she would find herself wanting to cry - small, simple things would trigger her memories and she could see them playing across her eyes like the magic picturebox Regina had called a "TV." She would see the times when she hit Regina, and she would teleport to her room and weep for her daughter and for the acts that she could not rewind.

And on the worst nights, she would remember Daniel, the stable boy that Regina has grown so fond of. Those were the nights that Cora begged whatever higher power to stop. That was one of the things Cora regretted the most. Cora had never wanted to hurt Regina or peasants - just the royals, it was only supposed to be the royals! And oh! when Cora remembered Wonderland, she could nearly die from self-loathing at what she had done in her past.

But she couldn't die. She needed to make some things right. She knew in her heart that she could never fully mend her and her daughter's relationship, however, Cora was a very determined person. And she would get what she wanted. Only this time Cora would be patient and she would try to do the best for Regina - not just for herself.

Cora could tell that Regina had been avoiding her - and although it was understandable it caused Cora a lot of pain. She was here and finally with heart and all Regina could do was run away from her presence? It made no sense to her, but she did not push. She had already shoved Regina too far and for too long in her life to continue.

She did the best she could with her confusing emotions and the strange new world she was in. Regina continued to elude her for the next twelve days - even when she began to work again. They developed a familiar pattern; Cora would wake up to find breakfast made and Regina gone. She would try to entertain herself in the house while Regina was at work, and when she came home, Regina would make dinner and leave to her room until the next morning.

It was annoying and frustrating to Cora that they were not getting anywhere. In her mind, Cora had begun to understand her own emotions, yet still could not understand Regina's. She wanted to repair their relationship, yet she did not want to push Regina into the conversations that would help them do so. She waited and waited, yet could not stand the silence of the large house and the silence of her only daughter.

So, Cora reluctantly decided to approach her daughter one day after she got finished with dinner. She quietly made her way up to Regina's room, knocking on the door softly. She could hear Regina get up from the bed when her mattress squeaked, and she could hear her feet pad across the area rug. The door opened slightly, just enough for Cora to see her face. She looked exhausted, and for a moment, Cora wondered if this was a good idea.

But she remembered earlier today. She had been looking at the pictures of Regina and Henry. She remembered feeling so happy and so proud that Regina had such a son that made her happy. But she was also heartbroken that she did not have the same with her.

"What do you want, Mother?" Regina said, her voice desolate and tired. Cora felt her throat constrict with uncertainty and fear that she would make things even worse. She looked upon Regina's face - pale with dark circles under her eyes, her hair a bit unkempt, and her voice rough - she knew this had to be done.

"Regina," she said softly, trying to get her to look her in the eyes, "We need to talk."

Regina's brown eyes finally locked with hers. After nineteen days of waiting, Regina finally looked at her in the eyes. Her dark ember eyes looked into Cora's lighter ones, and both the women finally saw the depths of each other's sorrow. Cora could see how Regina was afraid - of what she knew, because she felt it too. Regina could tell her Mother was still uncertain about talking to her - they had not talked for the longest of times, except the occasional words.

Regina gave in, not saying a word, but gesturing into her room by opening the door for her Mother and stepping aside. Cora nodded slightly, happy that she let her in when Cora previously thought she would have to do more than ask. When she walked into her daughters room she was met with surprise. The state of the room was less than Cora would ever expect it. There was paperwork strewn about the room, the blankets rustled up and the laundry bin overflowing. It was clear that Regina had been living in her bedroom that past few days.

Even though the room was clearly a mess, Cora did not show any sign that she saw it. Instead, she sat herself down at a chair in the far corner of her room, her hands finding her pockets. She studied Regina's restless movements as she disregarded the still open door and trudged over to the adjacent chair, slowly lowering herself onto the soft cushion.

They both sat there in the silence. Regina looked at her Mother, waiting for her to say something. She was clearly at loss for words because the silence continued on. Regina did not feel like doing this. Regina knew they needed to talk, and she had been waiting for her Mother to approach her about it. She thought that maybe her Mother would have plenty of things to say, but now both of them just sat in the silence and wondered what to do next.

"Mother, say something," she said, wanting to break the silence, but not knowing what to say about it. Cora's far-off look was snatched from her at Regina words, and the two looked at each other cluelessly.

"I. . . don't know what to say."

Regina frowned even more than what she was before. She was tired and annoyed. Her Mother stayed home all day, did she not think about what to say when the time finally came to talk? Although she herself did not know what to say either.

But she was not the one who should have to start this conversation, her Mother was. She was the one who had done wrong, who had ruined her life and her chance with Daniel. Regina waited, but as the silence drew longer, so did her anger. They were getting nowhere. She did not even want to look at her Mother! Sitting here would do nothing, and unfortunately, Cora did not know emotions well enough to see this brewing frustration.

Regina stood up, banging her hand on the table loudly. The past two and half weeks had taken a large toll on her and all the hidden anger, sorrows, and unresolved history let itself out in one outburst, "Mother say something!" she shouted very loudly, startling her Mother.

Cora, whom was clearly distressed by Regina's shouting, retaliated half out of instinct, though her words were softer and said with less force, "Where do I start, Regina?!" The two women were now standing close to each other. Cora could see how worn out she was, and Regina could see the same for Cora. They needed this to come out.

"How about when you killed Daniel, or better yet, before that when you abused me?!"

That did it. Cora stood there motionless, watching the tears streak down her child's face and feeling her own fall. Regina looked astonished, her tear-brimmed eyes following Cora's own tears. Regina had never seen her Mother cry. She had seen a single tear slip slowly down her cheek once, but never a straight out cry. That made all of Regina's thoughts rush back to her. She remembered thinking that her Mother may not ever open up to her, and yet here she was, openly letting her mascara-stained tears streak across her pale skin.

It was too much, and Regina needed to get away to think. She needed to get out of this house, this prison. She needed to breath again. Regina turned and fled out the room, sprinting to her car. She could not do this with her Mother any more. She didn't understand why things always got worse. She had just wished a few hours ago to see her Mother weak, to see her cry, but when it happened, all she could think of were those times she was manipulated by her.

Back in Regina's bedroom Cora still stood. It had not registered in her mind that Regina had actually bolted out of the room until she heard the front door open down below. It was like the slamming door was a trigger for Cora to have control over her body, because once it did, she was able to follow. She realised what had happened, and realized that she just needed to tell her - but she may have already blown that chance.

Rushing as fast as she could down the grand staircase and out the large front door, Cora stood outside in the yard. She did not see Regina anywhere, and was worried she may not find her. She tried to think of what was outside that Regina would go to to get away and her mind drifted to the horseless carriage that Regina drove to work every day.

Running to the front lawn, Cora could begin to make out Regina's figure fumbling to get the keys into the car door. She was able to get them jammed in, unlocking the door for herself. Cora was able to reach the car, however the passenger door was locked. She knew Regina would not open it for her. She watched as Regina slammed the door shut and tried to start the car.

Shutting her eyes, Cora concentrated hard. That was what it took to teleport - a little concentration. She could hear her daughter's angry cry before Cora opened her eyes to the interior of the car. It was a small space, and with Regina's lack of coordination, she was not going anywhere.

Regina rested her head in the steering wheel, extremely annoyed and upset that her Mother continued to follow her despite knowing she did not want her near. Persistence came in the Mills family. And if Cora was persistent on following her, than Regina would be persistent on ignoring her. Sitting upright in the seat, she did not bother to look at her Mother. She would ignore her until she was gone.

Cora sat there in the car seat when they began to drive to their destination, wondering why Regina would not look at her. She hated that she was shying from her gaze, but she supposed it was a better reaction than what she expected to receive when she followed her into the car. She just sat there, wondering what to do and if she should say a word.

Regina waited for her Mother to leave the car, but as she drove around a trail in the forest outside of Storybrooke it became apparent that she would not budge from the vehicle. By now Regina was just plain tired and wanted to to to bed. She would continue to ignore her Mother until she could finally lay down at home.

Regina turned the car around, going back down the road. It was shorter just to turn back than to keep going along the wooded path. As she began to do so Cora soke up. Her words were soft and she tried to show her concern and sorrow in her words, "Regina, I'm sorry."

Regina visibly stiffened her back and gripped the wheel tighter, but she did not say anything in acknowledgement. She continued to drive, eyes planted only on the road ahead. Cora watched her sadly. She wished she had said something before in her room, but she had been totally at loss for words. Back there, she could not find her voice or her confidence. She had gone brain dead and did not talk for fear she would have said something wrong.

Cora continued on with those thoughts in the back of her mind, "Regina, I really am sorry, and I know. . ." she swallowed thickly, hard enough for Regina to hear, "I know you loved me all those years and-"

"And you thought I was weak for it," Regina interrupted, anger clear on her features. Cora finally noticed it under the twitch of her eyebrow and her deep frown. This was not how it was supposed to go. "I was wrong, Regina, and I-"

"Mother!" Regina cut off again. Her shout pierced through Cora's ears, and before she could react Regina's hand seized Cora, fingers tightly gripping her jacket, and tugged her down as hard as she could. Cora let out a yelp before her body - unbuckled - was forcefully held back against the seat as the Mercedes came to a sudden, sharp stop. The sickening fracturing of metal was all Cora could hear as she felt her head bang against the dashboard of the car, her reality turning murky black.

* * *

Cora woke to a dull pounding in her head - not as bad as she'd thought it would be when it occurred to her that she slammed it into the car before the airbag released. Her eyes gingerly opened to a steady stream of late twilight sun. Although she could not see just yet, her memories of what happened came back, and the coppery smell of blood made itself known. Cora gasped, her eyes flying open widely, and she reached up to wipe the blood from her eyes.

She wasn't pinned against the metal, and the glass front of the car was shattered in where she was previously leaning at. She would have flown through the windshield if Regina had not first pushed her back. Regina had saved her, Cora thought and she - Regina! Cora released. She had been in the car! Cora turned her head up, ignoring the pain in her neck. Her heart sank when she saw Regina above her.

Although she had been wearing her seatbelt, Regina was still not far enough from the caved-in door and window to not be pinned against the metal like a ragdoll. The opposite arm she had used to save her with was wedged between the seat and the car door. Her head was cut, a gash made from her temple to near her chin.

"No," Cora said as the breath she had been holding was released. The window had shattered down onto Regina and she was slumped onto the steering wheel, not moving. Cora scooted out of her chair, rotating her shaking body up to Regina. The car had flipped over in the crash and was laying on the passenger side. Regina was suspended up above her on the seat belt.

Cora felt her adrenaline rush, her hands shaking as she supported Regina's head with a shoulder. She needed to get Regina out of here, but she needed to stay calm. Cora tried to focus on the task, but her daughter was bleeding all over and her breaths were shaky. Cora tried to ignore it, attempting to free her hand - she needed to free her arm before she could free her body.

As she looked closer at the bent limb, a sick feeling came over her. She had a horrible broken arm and it only made things worse. The bent metal had gotten her good - she couldn't simply pull the arm out. Cora tried to push down the seat but it wouldn't go down far enough.

Tears began to form in her eyes, blurring her vision. The blood also came down from Cora's own wound and messed up her right eye, however she ignored it and kept on. Cora bent down to the side of the car and grasped a large, sharp piece of glass. She would not let her daughter die here - not when she still needed to tell her everything she should have said a long time ago.

Cora found a strength in her as she tried to free her from the wreck. She looked like a madwoman as she hacked the side of the cushion in the seat to give Regina's hand some wiggle room between the bent metal and chair. The glass cut into her hand as she did so, but she could not feel it. Tears streaked in with more blood as she supported Regina's body with her other arm.

When she finally got a deep enough cut, Cora took Regina's broken wrist and arm and began to slowly shake her hand between the two. She managed to free the hand after a few wriggles. Cora breathed a small sigh of relief and moved her arm carefully against her side, pushing Regina's hand into a pocket of her black trench coat so it did not limply flop around as she moved to fully support her daughters body.

Cora groaned when she unbuckled Regina's seat belt, releasing all her only child's body weight on her shaky legs. Regina's lower body hit the side of the car with a thud, and she cringed but kept going. Cora was crammed into the small leftover space of the car and now she did not know how to get out.

Cora cried loudly, she wished she could use her magic, but she could not in her current state. All she could think about was how tiny her baby's breaths were against her own body. She looked around frantically in the car when she realized that the back door looked enough intact to open. She just needed to find a way to get Regina through and all would be okay.

Cora's arms shook as she shifted Regina's weight when she moved along towards the back of the car. She moved her hands along her limp body to keep her up off the side of the car. It was a tight squeeze, and her arms were shaking from holding her up. Cora used the back of her sliced hand to wipe the blood and tears from her eyes. Her mind reeled further. With her daughter's condition, Cora was full of anxiety. But she could not stop now.

Continuing on, Cora dragged Regina's body to the back of the toppled car. She held the handle of the car door above her and pushed as hard as she could upwards, opening the car door. She stood on the arm of the back car seat, making her tall enough to get halfway out of the door. She looked down at Regina's broken body and thought of how she did not get to say she loved her. She thought of how Regina saved her life, and a sudden burst of strength came through her. Hoisting Regina up by gripping under her armpits, Cora was able to bring Regina halfway up to the door. Worried she could not get her up all the way but still determined, she found strength in more thoughts of what she had to say to her daughter. She still needed to tell her.

Through this, Cora pulled her up to the top of the car, double checking to make sure that the extra weight would not make the car tip over. She pushed Regina up, but was only able to get her body bent around the opening, her upper body resting on the outside of the car, and her legs dangling in. Cora made sure she was stable before pulling herself up to the same position but on the opposite side so the car balanced out.

She brought her legs up to the car and immediately went to Regina. Blood continued to get into Cora's eye, and the twilight was turning into night fast. Once she got Regina's legs up, she jumped off the car and pulled Regina down, slowly laying her body in the dirt and leaf-cluttered road. Cora fell back from exhaustion and began to cry. Her bad hand was shaking in her face, ribbons of flesh dangling from her hand. She could start to feel the pain in it. But she had done it to get them out of there, and now they were lying on the side of the road, night falling fast.

Cora was out of energy. She could barely move without sharp pains in her muscles making itself known. The dull thumping in her head from before now made her dizzy and roared in her head. Cora had not noticed before, but she had twisted her ankle. She looked down at her daughter and cried. She cursed herself for not doing anything useful, but she continued to cry. She could not walk - let alone drag Regina to the hospital. She couldn't even use magic! She was too wound up for it.

She can't die now, Cora thought as she lied there in the cold. She can't die, if anyone it should be her, not Regina. She didn't know she loved her and if she died not knowing Cora would never forgive herself. She needed Regina to know. But now, without anyone coming to their rescue anytime soon, Cora just collapsed next to her daughter and hoped. She never hoped before, but now she did. She wished to whatever god that Regina would be safe.

Eventually Cora passed out from depletion. She laid there next to her daughter's slowing life.

* * *

Cora woke again to the sound of voices above her. They sounded far off and distant, almost unreal, but even in this uncertainty she knew whose voices they were. They were Emma's and Charming's meaning that they could help. Cora couldn't open her right eye (she did not know yet, but the blood had sealed it shut). Her other eye could, however, and Cora steadily opened it. There was a bright flash of light, and she was forced to quickly close it when she felt a sharp pain in her skull.

The voices got clearer, and Cora could make out their hurried words. She kept her eyes closed and listened.

"They're both alive, Emma!"

"Good, just keep them that way."

Cora gave a smile, but whether it showed to the outside world or not, she didn't know. Regina was alive, and that was all that mattered. From the sound of the car engine they were getting help. That was all she needed to know.

* * *

"I examined the scene," Emma said to her parents out of the earshot of Henry, "it looks like Cora somehow got Regina out of the car."

"How?" Snow asked, "You said the entire driver's side was pressed inside, wouldn't she be pinned?"

"I don't know," Emma shook her head. It didn't matter anyways, Emma thought to herself - they had gotten out. Regina was in horrible condition, and Cora was a little better off, but they were both out. Even if Emma had not particularly liked Cora, she still didn't really wish her dead. Yes, she had attempted to kill Rumplestiltskin, but Emma knew she wouldn't now. She had seen the woman since she got her heart, and she was anything but hostile.

And she apparently saved Regina's life.

Charming looked up at his daughter, and saw her deep in thought. He put his hand on her shoulder and rested it there for a few seconds. Then he turned back to the Henry, who was sitting by his Mother's hospital door. She was in critical condition and Dr. Whale personally advised that Henry wait a few days to see her - Regina's face had been badly bruised and cut, she didn't look well. Charming didn't know if he should listen to his advice or not. It had been a day and a half since the crash, and only Cora seemed to be ready to wake up.

When Cora arrived at the hospital, Dr. Whale told him that she had a minor concussion, a twisted ankle, and several pulled muscles. Aside from a shredded hand, Cora wasn't something Charming thought needed much worry. She was mostly just physically exhausted and needed some rest.

Regina, on the other hand suffered worse than her Mother. Two of her fingers and her left arm was broken, her head sustained worse an injury than Cora - despite the airbag deploying. A few of her ribs had cracked, nearly puncturing her left lung. Regina was in critical condition, and he could tell Henry was worried sick for his Mother.

"Charming, Emma!" Dr. Whale's voice yelled, "Cora's awake if you'd like to see her."

Emma and Charming shared a glance before they both moved to go see the older woman. They wanted answers for how she got Regina out. All they knew was that they crashed from what appeared to be a deer, and that Cora somehow freed them. Snow and Henry followed close behind them. She had agreed to take Henry to either women once they woke up. He was really shaken up from the news of the crash. Henry needed some positive news - even if it was not from Regina.

The four of them walked into the hospital room. The blinds were drawn so the light did not bother Cora, and she was sitting up in the bed with the pillows behind her apparently trying to get out of the bed. Emma rushed to the woman, pushing her back in. Cora was too weak to resist, and the entire Charming family stood there stunned to see the most powerful witch allow Emma to push her back into the hospital bed.

Henry walked up to the woman. He had never seen his Grandmother before and this was not what he pictured when he thought of her. She had several Steri-Strips holding a wound on her face closed and a bandage around her forehead. Her hand was completely bandaged, and ankle had a brace. Henry always thought she would look different, but now, looking at her, all he saw was worry. And Henry was a smart kid, he knew they were both worried for Regina.

Cora looked over at Henry, and her eyes widened with realization to whom it was. She opened her mouth to say something, but Henry nodded, confirming that he was who she thought. He could see the woman's chest shake a little bit. Her eyes teared up as she looked at the boy. It only made her pain bigger thinking of how her daughter - his Mother - was lying in another room. Cora needed to see Regina.

Emma looked at her. It was clear she was thinking only of Regina right now. Cora turned from Henry looking up at Emma. Her eyes were clouded, but she was able to see how afraid she was. It was completely different from the expression she used to wear not even a month ago. Emma knew she was different with just that single look.

"She's alive," Emma said, giving the woman a little bit of peace. She could see Cora relax a bit against her pillows, but the tension was still there.

"I need to see her."

Everyone was surprised at the woman's croaky voice, rough with all that had happened. Cora knew that they would not let her see her daughter, but she asked anyways. She would see her with or without their help. Charming shook his head, "That's not going to happen."

Cora sucked in a large breath through her nose, then laughed. Henry and the others were silent, somewhat scared. She was laughing and tears were streaming from her eyes all at once. She looked as if she was going mad. Cora continued, stopping only tell them that they could help her, or they could watch her go.

Henry looked around the silent room. He had felt that same way and her decided he would do the same. He crawled onto the bed in front of her. Emma, Charming, and Snow all got closer to the bed when Henry crawled on. She mentally chuckled - despite their current situation, they were all still afraid of her.

Henry looked at his Grandmother, and he spoke for the first time that day - he had been silent since he heard about the crash. "I want to see Mom too."

Cora looked at him. They sat there for a long while staring at each other. It was the first time they saw each other and Cora was proud of him. He was strong and he would grow up to be a handsome man. Henry was surprised that she didn't look older, but then again, everyone seemed to be older than what they really were. Cora nodded, and the three other adults sighed. They would be lying if they told Henry they did not want to see Regina. Although not nearly as much, they did want to know how she was doing.

Since Cora was not on any artificial support they could move her. She did most of it herself, all they had to do was push the wheelchair to their destination. Down the hall and around the corner was room eight - Regina's room. All of them were quiet again and the air was tense. They pushed open the door and walked through, all pausing at the door.

Cora and Henry wasted no time. Henry immediately ran up to Regina. She was small-looking in the bed, and many machines were hooked up to her. Cora hobbled up from the wheelchair. She did not like having to be pushed around and she could still walk a bit on her own. It was only a twist.

Both Henry and Cora could hardly look at the woman in the bed. She wasn't Regina, the strong, but frail and tiny. It was hard to look at but Cora and Henry both kept looking - even when tears showed in their eyes. Cora was the first to snap out of it. Regina had so many cuts on her face and there were wires poking out of her body. Cora stumbled to her and collapsed on the chair near her side.

"Regina," Cora whispered softly. She did not answer. Cora held tears in her eyes. Henry moved to his Mother's side also, and both of them knew each others pain. Emma and the Charming's both decided to leave the room - they needed time alone. Neither Henry nor Cora noticed them - their full attention was on Regina.

They sat there for an hour, watching the rise and fall of her chest. Henry didn't move a muscle and Cora only shifted when her neck ached too much. They just watched and waited with each rise and fall.

* * *

It had been three days. Cora just sat there, waiting for her to wake up. Regina wasn't in a coma, but she was physically spent. The doctors said she was healing nicely. Cora was too, but she couldn't care about herself - not with her daughter there, unawake. She needed to be awake, she needed to see her eyes and she needed to hear her talk.

Cora leaned in closer to hold her daughter's unbroken hand. The same hand she saved her with. Cora bowed her head as the tears came back to her eyes. Her mind drifted back to the conversation in the car before they crashed. Regina was right, she used to tell her that love was weakness. But it was not.

Regina's love had saved her, she realized. She could feel her heart swell at that thought. Regina's first reaction was to make sure she was safe. And she used to say she was weak for the same undying, unyielding love that saved her life.

"I'm so sorry my baby girl," Cora whispered. How could she have done that? Regina was strong because of her love. And each and every time he showed it when she was little, Cora yelled at her. "Love is weakness, Regina," Cora remembered telling her above Daniel's corpse.

Cora choked on her sob, coughing loudly. Regina did not deserve her, she did not deserve to be lying on this bed. 'I do,' Cora thought, 'I deserve to be the one hurt.' No matter how hard she wished though Regina would not get better - yet all Cora could do was hope. She had also been using her magic to heal Regina little by little, but with her own body still recovering, she could not heal her fully.

Cora brought Regina's hand to her lips, kissing her knuckles. She would wake up. She had to. She sniffed, using her free hand to wipe the tears away from her eyes. She leaned back in the chair and sat for another moment, watching. She needed to tell Regina that she loved her. It was driving her mad. Cora observed her daughter and decided to try something.

"Regina?" she said softly, "Regina, if you can hear me please show me."

Cora waited. Nothing. She continued again - the need to know she was okay was driving her crazy. "Regina, please, Mommy. . . Mommy needs you."

She continued motionless, waiting for any sign. A twitch, a sound, anything! She watched, tears collecting around her eyes. It was hopeless and Cora couldn't take seeing her like this, she just couldn't-wait! Cora stood up, surprised. It felt as if Regina squeezed her hand! Cora smiled happily, but was still unsure what to think. What if it was just a cruel trick of her mind? What is she had dreamed it?

But, there it was again. In her hand it was clear. The pressure increased on it and when Cora looked down she could see Regina's hands lightly grasp at her own. Cora felt her heart leap. Regina would be alright. She had enough faith in her daughter now that she knew she was responsive. And now she could talk.

"Regina, I need to tell you something and I'm sorry. . . I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner," Cora said, looking down at her child.

"Regina sweetheart, I need you to wake up soon. But I can't wait now that I know you can hear me. I can't stand to see you like this - especially since our last words together were not one I'd like you to think of. I love you Regina. I always have, even without my heart. I just couldn't show it correctly. And I. . . I'm so sorry my baby," Cora stopped for a second trying to figure out what to say, but it all just tumbled out.

"I'm sorry and I know that's not good enough. I know that it doesn't fix the pain I have caused, and that it doesn't make things right but I am sorry and I mean it. I owe you everything and some things I will never be able to fix - most things I can't. I took your childhood, your freedom, your first love, and the King. . ." Cora gulped, blinking back tears. She never really thought of the King in depth until now. 'Oh God,' Cora thought, 'he probably. . .'

She did not finish that thought - she needed to finish other ones. "I wish I could rewind time and take all that pain away. I wish I could make things right but I can't. I can't and I never will be able to. You deserved all the love and I never showed you a drop. You should have been told how proud I really was of you, and you should have known that I really did love you. I'm so sorry Regina. And I don't expect you to forgive me, but just know that I would go back in an instant."

She shifted on her feet, breath shaky, "I love you Regina. I love you so much, and I am so proud of you - more than you know. I need you to wake up for me, okay? I need you to wake up."

Cora sniffled again, her chest heaving with sobs. There were many tears down her face yet Cora felt lighter. She was able to tell Regina how she felt and it to her it was liberating. She sat back down on the chair and allowed herself to weep. She wanted Regina to hear how she felt - even if it meant hearing her Mother cry.

When Cora was done she waited like she had been doing for two days. She would wait forever if she had to.

* * *

Cora was startled from her dreams when she felt another slight pressure in her palm. She had not felt it since the last time she talked to Regina - about a half a day ago. In that time Henry had visited and the doctor had done some tests. They expected her to wake up fully soon.

They were right. Cora was taken aback as her eyes gazed upon her daughter's open ones. They were looking right at her and Cora couldn't believe herself. She blinked a few times wondering if she had even woken up at all.

"Mom," she said breathlessly. Cora sat bolt upright, joy spreading across her face like wildfire.

"Regina?" Cora asked as if to say 'How are you feeling?' Cora was bursting and she wanted to know how her daughter was.

"It hurts," she croaked. Cora nodded with wet eyes. She held Regina's hand tighter and sat on the bed instead of the chair next to her.

"Regina don't ever leave me again," she said with the most desperation she could. Regina knew she wasn't joking.

"I know Mom."

They sat there for awhile. Cora was overjoyed, and although Regina looked tired more than anything she was really joyful on the inside. She had heard her Mother talk before. It seemed like two minutes ago to her even though it was hours ago. Because of this, Regina answered to her confession.

"Mommy?" she asked softly, voice cracking. Cora nodded for her to continue. "I love you too."

Cora nodded again and smiled, reaching up to brush her hair out of her face. She was alive and okay and Cora could not be more relieved. Her breath caught in her throat as Regina continued slowly, pronouncing each word carefully.

"I love you and I'm sorry too. I want to forgive you Mommy, but I can't. It's too much, and I'd. . ." Regina coughed softly into the sheet after a long pause, but Cora waited. "I'd like to forgive you someday but not today. I'd rather just move on from everything and fix the now instead of the past. Could we do that?"

Cora was holding back teardrops but she nodded to Regina's idea. She could do that, she could move on with her. Cora leaned in, hugging her best she could, "I can do that Regina, I can."

Regina smiled into her Mother's hug but she did not move because she knew she could not. All would be well, she knew it. Her Mother would be here and Regina wouldn't worry any more. Looking up at her Mother she was not afraid to try to fix everything. They would have to build everything over again in their relationship. I would be hard - especially since their previous relationship was nothing more than a crumbling wall.

Cora smiled and sat back down next to Regina. She was tired and needed some rest. Cora gently layed next to her, careful not to mess with the wires and tubes poking into her. Regina allowed her to lay next to her, turning slightly towards her warm body. Cora held her hand out to Regina and concentrated. All the love she was feeling gave Cora strength, and in that strength Cora felt her magic build up.

Smiling she grasped Regina's hand and let out some of her healing magic. She heard Regina sigh softly as she took away some of her pain and healed her wounds a little bit further. Regina glanced at her curiously. Cora smiled at her.

"You taught me something I never knew before."

"What's that?" Regina said sleepily.

Cora smiled and stroked Regina's hair back. She would be okay - they would be okay.

"You taught me love is strength," Cora said as Regina drifted off to sleep.


End file.
